LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds but DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2013 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. Sunday 28th June 2015 *Brookmill Park: Mute Swan, Stock Dove, 4 Blackcap, Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest (adult feeding juv) Coal Tit (Conrad Ellam) *Richmond Park: singing Reed Warbler - Peg's Pond Isabella Plantation (J.Wilczur) *Ten Acre Wood area: m Pheasant, Buzzard, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 17 Stock Dove, pr Skylark, group 9 Swallow feeding over meadows (adults seen feeding juvs on wing), 2 Meadow Pipit, 2 m Reed Bunting (1 singing),2 Linnet, pr Bullfinch, butterflies including Marbled White, 2 White-lettter Hairstreak, 3 Comma, 3 Small Tortoiseshell (Neil Anderson) *Yeading Brook meadows: 2 Meadow Pipit (Neil Anderson) Saturday 27th June 2015 *Barnes Common: Siskin SW, Willow Warbler the mixed singer still, 2 White-letter Hairstreak (R.Kaye) *Bromley-by-Bow, Three Mills Studios area: Common Tern, Grey Wagtail, 8+ Sand Martin, 2 singing Reed Warbler, 11 Egyptian Goose (9 juvs), Blackcap (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: 1st-summer Yellow-legged Gull, Gadwall - brood of 7 still, Red Kite flew N, 1+ Hobby, male Peregrine hunting, 26 Lapwing - including a brood of 3 fledged young, no Redshank, Common Tern - still 2 pairs nesting, 260 Black-headed Gull - including 46+ nesting pairs and 40+ young, 190+ Herring Gull, ad Lesser Black-backed Gull attacking Tufted Duck brood, 230 Swift, 2 Mandarin on Reservoir lagoon (J.Wilczur et al) * Lonsdale Road Reservoir ,Barnes; 2 Teal Gordon *Staines Reservoirs: 2 Greenshank, Black-necked Grebe (Dominic Pia-Twitter) *Stratford, Olympic Park: m Black Redstart, 2 Little Ringed Plover (Greenway), 2 Peregrine, m Kestrel, 5 Common Whitethroat (incl a juv), 8+ Reed Warbler (incl juvs), 6 Sand Martin, 2 Grey Wagtail, 12+ Goldfinch (Stuart Fisher) *Stocker's Lake: 34 Common Terns, incl 6 young on raft (G Lapworth-Herts website) *Sutcliffe Park: 4 Reed Warbler, Whitethroat, Blackcap, Little Grebe+(4young), 20+ Swift, 4Banded Demoiselle, 3 Black-tailed Skimmer, Migrant Hawker, Large Skipper: (P Kite) *Wanstead Flats: 2 Lesser Whitethroat singing, 50 + Swift in evening over Alex, House Martin, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, singing Reed Bunting, 5 Pochard (+ 3 young–first recorded breeding), Meado Pipit, Skylark, 1-3 Painted Lady, 2 Purple Hairstreak, 5+ Ringlet (Nick Croft/Dan Hennessy) *Wanstead Park: Kite sp over OSW from south (presumed juvenile bird; pale head but overall dark with feint white in underwing near carpals), circled very high returning south, tatty Buzzard west, Sparrowhawk, 50 + Swift, 8 House Martin, singing Reed Warbler, Little Egret, 6 Great Crested Grebe, 2 Little Grebe (Nick Croft) Friday 26th June 2015 *Barking Bay: Shelduck c. 80, Teal 1, Oystercatcher 6, Ringed Plover 1, Curlew 2 SW, Yellow-legged Gull 4 (2 1st summer, 1 2nd summer, 1 adult), Common Tern 23 (1 juvenile), Stock Dove 12, Swift 9, Skylark 8+ singing, Sand Martin 3, Grey wagtail 2, Meadow Pipit 16, Whitethroat 8, Linnet 23 (N P Senior) *Boxer's Lake, Enfield: 2 Mandarin Duck female and one duckling - first confirmed breeding here (Robert Callf) *London Wetland Centre: Curlew 11am, 3 Redshank, Green Sandpiper (Nick S/M Lewis/J Cass) *St Thomas' Hospital SE1 7EH: 2 Egyptian Geese, 1 f Grey Wagtail (Sue Taylor) *Wanstead Flats: 2 singing Lesser Whitethroat, singing Willow Warbler, singing Reed Bunting, 7 House Martin, 50+ Swift, 4 Pied Wagtail, Grey Wagtail, singing Meadow Pipit, Skylark, 3 Pochard, Kestrel (Nick Croft) *Wapping: Hermitage Basin, c10 House Martin, Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, 8-10 House Sparrow: Shadwell Basin, Common Tern pair with at least one chick, singing Blackcap. Breeding Coots on both basins. (John Colmans) *West Hyde: 250 Swift feeding over an Oilseed rape field plus 15 Black-tailed Skimmers along the bridleway (John Edwards) Thursday 25th June 2015 *Brent Reservoir: 7 Jackdaw, Swift, House Martin, Common Whitethroat, 2 Large Skipper, 1 Speckled Wood, 13 Marbled White, 5 Meadow Brown and 1 Cinnabar Moth (Shailesh Patel). *Brookmill Park: Mute Swan, Mandarin, 2 Blackcap, Goldcrest, Coal Tit (Conrad Ellam) *Connaught Water: 1 Common Tern, 1 Grey Wagtail, 4 Greylag Geese, 9 Mandarin inc 7 juv, 3 Great Crested Grebe inc 2 juv, 15+ House Martin, 2+ Swallow, 1 Grey Heron, 4 Black-headed Gull. (Daniel Whitelegg) *Ewell, Hogsmill Open Space: 3 Blackcap, 2 Grey Wagtail, 2 Coal Tit, 1 Peacock Butterfly, 1 Broad-bodied Chaser Dragonfly, 3 Banded Demoiselle (2m. 1f.) (Neil Batten) *Hornsey (New River): Little Egret (James Palmer) *Kew: Little Egret over Kew Bridge flying upstream towards Brentford c. 6 pm (Iain Darbyshire). *Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: 5 Nuthatch (family group at Gilberts Slade plus another individual further down), Little Egret East, Grey Wagtail, 6 Mistle Thrush, 2 Great crested Grebe, 5 Tufted Duck (Stuart Fisher) *Margravine Cemetery: 4 House Sparrow (inc 2 young) (Nathalie Mahieu). *St James' Park: second Mallard brood of the year now, second Pochard brood of the year also (Matt Reed). *Stockley Park: Leucistic Blackbird - appeared completely white plumage, although a passer-by said it had a tiny black spot on the rump and had been appeared in the local paper. Seen from LOOP path behind golf clubhouse (Nick S). *Totteridge Valley: 2 Buzzard, Kestrel, 10 Swallow, 4 House Martin, Swift, usual common warblers (John Colmans) *Tower Bridge: 2 House Martin, Swift over at c.16:20 (Paul Whiteman) *Wanstead Flats: Hobby, Kestrel, 5 Pochard, 3 singing Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, singing Skylark, Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Little Grebe, 40 + Swift, House Martin (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 3 Little Egret, 6 Great Crested Grebe, 3 Little Grebe, Shoveler, 3 Grey Wagtail, singing Goldcrest, singing Reed Warbler, 8 House Martin, 40+ Swift, Kestrel (Nick Croft/Tim Harris) Wednesday 24th June 2015 *Battersea Park: 5 Coot broods, one Mallard brood, one Mute Swan brood. (Matt Reed). *Forty Hall, Enfield — Turkey Brook beside road bridge: Beautiful Demoiselle 2 males and a female on waterside bramble bank, photo link images by Liz Goodyear & A.Middleton, White-letter Hairstreak flying over elms, Nuthatch (A.Middleton) *Marylebone: Herring Gull chick on roof of Cherwell House by Church St Market - regular breeding location. (Matt Reed) *Richmond Park: hybrid male Red-crested Pochard/Tufted Duck (J.Wilczur) *Rotherhithe: Common Tern, Sand Martin, Grey Wagtail (Richard Page-Jones) *Staines Reservoirs: 2 Black-tailed Godwits, 2 Oystercatchers (Surrey website) *Wanstead Flats: 9 Pochard, flyover Shoveler Alex (Bob Vaughan), 2 singing Lesser Whitethroat, 3 singing Meadow Pipit, 2 singing Skylark, Reed Bunting, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 20+ Swift, House Martin (Nick Croft) Hi Nick, are you able to provide more detail on where I should look for Lesser Whitethroats please, I'm not very familiar with the flats although have been a few times. Thanks, Toni If you check the map on the blog all will become clear. Currently there are c. 3 singing birds (2 each end of Long Wood and 1 NW corner of SSSI), however there are family groups in the SSSI and around Long Wood, listen out for their alarm/contact calls. NC *Wanstead Park: 3 Grey Wagtail, Pochard (Bob Vaughan) Tuesday 23rd June 2015 *Cornmill Meadows: Little Ringed Plover, 14 Lapwing, 3 Green Sandpiper (James Palmer) *East India Dock Basin NR: Shelduck 4, Egyptian Goose 2, Little Ringed Plover 1, Black-headed Gull 108, Common Tern 22, Blackcap 2, Reed Warbler 8, Willow Warbler 1, Linnet 7 (N P Senior) *Holyfield Farm: 500 Jackdaw (James Palmer) *Staines Reservoirs: 2 Black-tailed Godwit (Twitter), 2 Black-Necked Grebe,2 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Ringed Plover, Redshank ( Jim Sweetland ) *Wanstead Flats: 2 Lesser Whitethroat, Willow Warbler, Reed Bunting, Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, Skylark, 50 + Swift, 3 House Martin, Kestrel, 3 Pochard, 2 Gadwall (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Red Kite NW over Bush Wood, Siskin (Dan Hennessy), Reed Warbler, 6 Great Crested Grebe, 2 Little Grebe, Little Egret, Goldcrest, 9 House Martin, 30 + Swift (Nick Croft) 'Monday 22nd June 2015' *Alexandra Park: 8-10 House Martins, reservoir. Kestrel quartering, cricket pitch perimeter south. 12.00. Very low. 2 Grey Wagtails, boating lake island. 2 Little Grebe (m & f?) and chick, 12.40. (Greg Smith) *Blurton Rd E5: Curlew high overhead 10.20 am. (Marcus Mitchell) *Beech Hill Lake/Pymmes Brook: 3 Grey Wagtail adult male and two juvs (Robert Callf) *Brent Reservoir Hobby flew n.over n. marsh 1815 (FO'Sullivan) *Forest Hill, SE23: Red Kite over to the south west at 6.15pm. (Andrew Birks) *Monken Hadley Common: 6 Green Woodpecker incl very recently fledged juv male, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 7 Nuthatch, 5 Treecreeper (Robert Callf) *Richmond Park: Cuckoo - Isabella Plantation (Ian per M.Lewis); Red Kite over Sawyer's Hill (ML per JW) Cuckoo heard in Pond Plantation at mid-day presumably same as earlier, Common Tern - 2 pairs with 2 young each still - 3rd brood of one young appears to have been lost (J.Wilczur) *Rye Meads: Garganey, 2 Green Sandpipers, Little Ringed Plover (Herts website) *Worcester Park: Peregrine Falcon on pylon (Bob Smith) 'Sunday 21st June 2015' *Brent Reservoir: Redshank, 3 Lapwing, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 4 Common Terns & 3 Egyptian Geese (Andrew Self), Green Sandpiper (Peter Casselton per Roy Beddard) *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Mandarin, 2 Swift, Blackcap, Coal Tit (Conrad Ellam) *Gallions Reach: 10 Curlew, Redshank, 8 House Martins. (Gary A James & Paul Davis). *London Wetland Centre: 3 Shoveler, 7 Gadwall ducklings, Redshank, Little Ringed Plover (WWT website) 2 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Skylark on Grazing Marsh (Hugh Bradshaw) *Richmond Park: Red Kite over Holly Lodge at 8.15am (Hugh Bradshaw) *Rye Meads: Garganey (BirdGuides) *Staines Reservoirs: 4 Goldeneye, 2 Redshank, 8 Ringed Plover, 1 Black-necked Grebe (Twitter) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 1 Common Sandpiper on Lockwood, amongst the usuals. (Quentin Given) 'Saturday 20th June 2015' *Beddington Farmlands: Turtle Dove and 2 Green Sandpipers (Surrey website) *Brent Reservoir: 4 Lapwing, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 14 Black-headed Gull; also 2 Marbled White (Andrew Self) *Crossness: adult Yellow-legged Gull, Little Egret, 24 Lapwing, 30 Swifts and Swallow; also 1st juvenile Black-headed Gull of the year (Richard Bonser) *East India Dock Basin NR: 6 Shelduck, 4 Egyptian Goose, 2 Lapwings West, 1 Little Ringed Plover, 20 Common Tern (1 taking bread), 41 Black-headed Gull (1 juv), 2 Blackcap, 8 Reed Warbler, 9 Linnet (N P Senior) *Edmonton: Five Lesser black-backed Gull broods - two broods on industrial estate N of Brantwood Rd, one brood on CBS warehouuse roof on Garman Road, one brood on BOC Process plants warehouse, one brood on warehouse roof adjacent to Bus depot. One Herring Gull brood north of Bus Depot. (Matt Reed). * Golders Hill Park (Hampstead Heath): 3 Male tawny owl calling in turn. 1 as usual by King's gate into the orchard, 1 by tennis courts and 1 up towards bandstand area. (Jo Edwards) * London Wetland Centre: Redshank, Little Ringed Plover, Kingfisher (Martin Honey) *Richmond Park: Cuckoo - between Isabella and Ham Cross plantations (S.Ramsey per JW) *Southbury: 3 Lesser black-backed gull broods on rooftops at De Mandeville Retail Park (on both sides of Southbury Rd, one near Morrison's and two near Builder's Warehouse), 1 Great black-backed gull sitting on roof being dive-bombed for at least 90 minutes by Lesser black-backed Gull. (Matt Reed). *Staines Reservoirs: 4 Black-necked Grebe, 2 Redshank, 8 Ringed Plover, 1 Dunlin, 6+ juvs Little Ringed Plover (Twitter) *Wembley: Herring Gull broods at Wembley Retail Park and on Oriental Rugs on First Way, one Lesser black-backed Gull brood at Wembley Retail Park. (Matt Reed). Friday 19th June 2015 *Barking Bay: 172 Shelduck, 2 Oystercatcher, 2 Ringed Plover, 1 adult Mediterranean Gull, 3 Yellow-legged Gull (2 1st summer, 1 3rd summer), 18 Common Tern (N P Senior) *Barking Creekmouth: 8 Shelduck 1 pair with 8 ducklings, 2 Oystercatcher, 4 Common Tern (N P Senior) *Brookmill Park: 2 Little Egret, Stock Dove, 2 Swift, 2 Blackcap, Coal Tit juv (Conrad Ellam) *Greenwich Park: 1 Hobby flying north over deer park 2030 (Mike Paice) *Greenwich Peninsula: Oystercatcher, Black-headed and Great Black Backed Gull (Thames foreshore), 3 young Common Terns on rafts, juv and adult Grey Wagtail, Burnet Companion moth (Ecology Park), fledgling Greenfinches and Robins, Blackcap, 3 juv and 2 adult Pied Wagtails (Southern Park) (Joe Beale). *Millharbour E14 skywatch PM: 1 Common Buzzard West, 2 Red Kites North-West (N P Senior). *Pinner: Collared Dove, Stock Dove, Woodpigeon and Feral Rock Dove feeding together on back lawn. Remains of Great Spotted woodpecker on next doors lawn (Richard Francis). *Southwark Park: 2 Little Grebe, 3 House Martin with 4 more over Southwark Park Road (John Cadera) *Sutcliffe Park: 8 Reed Warbler, 2 Reed Bunting, Blackcap, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 8 Swift,2 House Martin (1st this year on site), 2 Banded Demoiselle, Meadow Brown, Small Tortoiseshell. (P Kite) *Wanstead Flats: 3 Lesser Whitethroat, singing Meadow Pipit, Skylark, 6 House Martin, 30 + Swift, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 4 Shoveler first returning birds, 4 Gadwall, young Shelduck, 6 Great Crested Grebe, 2 Reed Warbler, 7 Grey Heron, Little Egret, House Martin, 40 Swift, remains of 50 + Crayfish left by Lesser Black-backed Gull's fishing efforts, Hedgehog (Nick Croft) *Wealdstone: 2 adult Black-headed Gulls (Andrew Self) Thursday 18th June 2015 *Brent Reservoir: drake Teal, Greylag Goose, 2 Redshank (1st of yr), 6 Lapwing, No Terns, 50+ Swifts, Garden Warbler, group of people with big drone filming near Cool Oak Lane bridge, took it near Swans and Geese flock, from inside Estate agent office area (John Gravatt, Andrew Verrall) *Canary Wharf: Greenfinch singing, 10+ Goldfinch, Dunnock, Pied Wagtail (Westferry Circus Roundabout); Peregrine Falcon in flight around Citi Bank building (Mark Wardman) *Dulwich Village: 1 male Crossbill '''calling and flying low over Dulwich Picture Gallery on Gallery Road at 6:20am (Paul Alistair Collins). *Wanstead Flats: singing Reed Warbler (Cat & Dog), singing Willow Warbler, 3 Lesser Whitethroat (2 singing), singing Reed Bunting, 2 singing Skylark, 2 singing Meadow Pipit, 4 young Pied Wagtail, 3 House Martin, 50 + Swift, Kestrel, Painted Lady (Nick Croft) '''Wednesday 17th June 2015 *Brent Reservoir: female Pochard with 7 ducklings in North Marsh (Bill Haines). * Brixton: breeding house sparrows at 3, 10, 24/26 and 28 Ferndale Road; also 6 Swift here (Tony Stones) * Brookmill Park: 2 Little Egret, Mandarin, Song Thrush, 2 Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) * Ladywell Fields: Little Egret, Nuthatch, Song Thrush, 2 Chiffchaff, Blackcap (Tom Moulton/Sue Gore) *Rainham: 2 adult Mediterranean Gull, 2 Cuckoo at the Stone Barges (John Cadera) *Richmond Park: Turtle Dove briefly at Holly Lodge (A.Moody per JW) * Wanstead Flats: m Peregrine Falcon, 2 m Kestrel, 6 + House Martin, 30 + Swift, Lesser Whitethroat, 4 Pied Wagtail, 3 singing Meadow Pipit, 2 singing Skylark (Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan/Neil Preston) * Wanstead Park: 3 Grey Wagtail, singing Reed Warbler, 2 Lesser Whitehroat, Little Egret, 5 Great Crested Grebe, 2 Little Grebe, 9 + House Martin, 50 + Swift, singing Coal Tit, Lesser Black-backed Gull diving and catching Signal Crayfish (Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan) Tuesday 16th June 2015 * Alexandra Park: 2 Common Tern Wood Green Res 0640 at least only 3rd record this year (Bob Watts) * Amwell: Black Tern (BirdGuides) * Beddington SF: Hawfinch '''(Birdguides) * Billingsgate Market: 4 Herring Gull nests (Matt Reed). * Blackwell Basin: Canada Goose brood, Mallard brood, Great Crested Grebe adult with chick, 3 Common Tern chicks on raft with 1-2 adults still sitting on nests. (Matt Reed). * Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Manadarin, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Song Thrush, 2 Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) * Canary Wharf: Song Thrush with a beak full of worms - Jubilee Park (Mark Wardman). * Hanwell W7,Grand Union Canal:2 Chiloe Wigeon bottom of Green Lane just below Hanwell lock could be mistaken but having Googled for pics the pics I took and put in the gallery look a good match (Rob Mills) * London Wetland Centre: female '''Garganey (website) * Millwall Inner Dock: Great Crested Grebe adult with chick. (Matt Reed) * Poplar Dock Marina: 4 Mute Swan (pair with 2 cygnets) (Matt Reed). * Richmond Park: Cuckoo (J.Few, S. Ramsey) 4 Buzzard (JF) Red Kite, 2 Hobby (JF, J.Wilczur) pr Pochard, 8 Great Crested Grebe - 3 pairs and the brood of two still, Common Tern - 3 broods of 4+ young (JW) * Staines Reservoirs: Black Tern (BirdGuides) * Rotherhithe: 18 Lesser Black-backed Gulls on mud off Hilton Hotel (Richard Bonser) * Rye Meads: Garganey (BirdGuides) * Wanstead Flats: 2 singing Lesser Whitethroat (+ 1 collecting food), singing Willow Warbler, calling Garden Warbler, 40 + Swift, 6 + House Martin, 4 + Meadow Pipit (2 singing), 4 Pied Wagtail, 3 singing Skylark, Kestrel, m Sparrowhawk, 2 Grey Heron, Painted Lady (Nick Croft) 3 fledged Lesser Whitethroat, 4 Stock Dove (Tony Brown) * Waltham Cross: Red Kite circling over J25 of M25 & Bullsmoor Way at 11.35 (Simon West) * Wood Wharf Business Park: 6 Herring Gull broods with 2 adults on nests, 4 Lesser Black-backed Gull broods and 1 adult on nest, Grey Wagtail (Matt Reed). '15th June 2015' *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Mandarin, 15 Swift, Song Thrush, 3 Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *Canbury Gardens: 2 Red-Crested Pochard, Mallard brood (Matt Reed). *East India Dock Basin NR: 2 Egyptian Goose, 2 Shelduck, 6 Reed Warbler, Long-tailed Tit, Linnet (Mark Wardman). *Eel Pie Island: Two broods of Canada Geese, Great Crested Grebe adult with good sized chick. (Matt Reed). *Glover's Island: Mandarin female with two well-grown ducklings on the north bank of the Thames, Great Crested Grebe carrying chicks on back (Matt Reed). *Half Mile Tree: Egyptian Goose brood of 3 well grown goslings (Matt Reed). *Kingston: Lesser black backed gull-pair nesting on roof of residential house Latchmere Road (John Herbert) *London Wetland Centre: Common Buzzard low W at 13:30 being mobbed by crows, 1 female Sparrowhawk (Bill Haines) *Richmond: 6 Grey Heron chicks from 2 nests (3 in each) on Corporation Island, two broods of Canada Goose (Matt Reed) *Roding Valley Park at Redbridge: 3 Little Egret, Chiffchaff, Blackcap, Common Whitethroat; also Painted Lady (Malcolm Hibberd) * Roding Valley Park, Woodford Bridge; and Redbridge Lakes: 3 Little Egrets, Reed Warbler, Linnet, 2 Whitethroats, Chiffchaff, Swift (Alan Hobson) * St James's Park: Two Gadwall broods now (Matt Reed). * Staines Reservoirs: 6 Ringed Plover, 1 Dunlin, 2 Redshank, 6 Little Ringed Plover and 4 juvs still along channel on N basin. 2 Black-necked Grebe E side S basin in evng. (Franko J Maroevic) * Teddington: Coot brood on river, Magpie family at Teddington Locks. (Matt Reed). * Wanstead Flats (evening): 100 + Swift, Skylark, Meadow Pipit, 3 Pochard, 3 Noctule, Pipistrelle (Nick Croft) 'Sunday 14th June 2015' *Alexandra Park: WeBS highlights included Mute Swan pair 5 young New River, pair Great Crested Grebe Tunnel Res 2+ young! Mallard broods 6&4 New River (Bob Watts). Common? Buzzard seen over park, being mobbed by 10-15 Crows and & Rooks. Observed from 1/2 north of park. Slowly headed south. 15.30. (Greg Smith) *Blackwall Dock Entrance: 1 3rd summer Yellow-legged Gull, 6 Common Terns, 12 House Sparrows (N P Senior) *Brent Reservoir: pair of Egyptian Geese with 5 goslings - first breeding record, also 2 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Lapwing, 2 Swallow & Sand Martin (Andrew Self & Roy Beddard) *Camden: Herring Gull with two chicks on residential house on Oval Road (Matt Reed). *East India Dock Basin NR: 1 Kestrel, 6 Shelduck, 4 Tufted, 1 Little Ringed Plover, 18 Common Tern, 3 Blackcap, 4 Reed Warbler (N P Senior) *Fryent Country Park;Lesser Whitethroat singing (F.O'Sullivan) *Greenford, Middx: Peregrine Falcon in flight overhead (Bob Husband & Brian Hunter). *Holland Park: Moorhen brood on wildlife pond, Robin carrying food, Blackbird carrying food (Matt Reed). *London City Airport: Skylark singing (Mark Ruscoe) *Rainham Marshes: Quail still early morning (BirdGuides) *Richmond Park: Black Tern UPP 11.10-11.40 flew W (Steve Woolfenden) *River Roding at A12 bridge: Little Egret, 4 Grey Wagtail (Malcolm Hibberd) *Staines Reservoirs: 1 Bar-tailed Godwit, early am at least. 5 Ringed Plover, 1 Redshank, 5 Little Ringed Plover and 5 juvs along channel on N basin. 2 Black-necked Grebe close to causeway mid am. 1st summer Mediterranean Gull on S basin. (Franko Maroevic et al) *Ten Acre Wood area: 4 m Pheasant, 5 Lapwing, 20 loafing Herring Gull (nearby country club), 11 Stock Dove, 21 Swift, singing Skylark, 3 Swallow (stables), 6 Rook, 4 Reed Bunting, 2 m Linnet (Neil Anderson). 2 Little Ringed Plover, 1 Sedge Warbler, 2 Common Tern, ( Gordon Westley ). *Totteridge Valley: 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 1 Garden Warbler, Swift (John Colmans) *White City: Herring Gull with three chicks on roof of industrial estate on Salter St - think this is a new location. (Matt Reed). 'Saturday 13th June 2015' *Albion Channel: Moorhen with a very impressive seven broods, Coot with four broods. (Matt Reed). *Boston Manor: Red Kite very low over Underground station W much to the annoyance of the local Pigeon & Ring-necked Parakeet population (Rob Mills) *Brent Reservoir: 3 Little Ringed Plover, 3 male Lapwings, only 4 Common Terns (none on rafts), 6 Black-headed Gulls, flock 18 House Martins feeding by new flats N.Res from W.Hendon colony, 60+ Swifts, Garden Warbler, Grey Wagtail by bridge (Andrew Haynes, Andrew Verrall) *Canada Water: Mute Swan pair with 6 cygnets, Cormorant, Moorhen brood, Coot with four broods and one on nest still (Matt Reed). *Clapham Common: Red Kite over 10:30, being mobbed by local crows, patch tick (Mark H). *Cross Ness: 1st-summer Yellow-legged Gull, 14 Lapwing, 3 Teal (Richard Bonser) *Downe: Skylark 2 (singing), Treecreeper 1 (singing), Chiffchaff 2, Blackcap 2, Stock Dove 1, Pheasant 1, GS woodpker 2-3, Green Woodpecker 1, House Martin 3+, Swallow 6+, Ring-necked Parakeet c10, Jackdaw c10, Kestrel 1; also Kittyhawk 1, Spitfire 3, Hurricane 2!!! (Dave de Silva) *East India Dock Basin NR: Shelduck 4, Egyptian Goose 2, Little Ringed Plover pair, Green Sandpiper 1 briefly, Common Tern 18, Black-headed Gull 34, Swallow 1 through, 4 Blackcaps, Reed Warblers 3 pairs, Linnet 3, 1 Painted Lady (N P Senior) *Ewell Village: 1 Common Buzzard low ne, 8 Common Swift, 1 Herring Gull, 1 Greylag, 1 Greylag x Canada Goose hybrid (Neil Batten). *Hermitage Pond: Grey Wagtail, Coot on nest, House Sparrow with nesting material (Matt Reed). *London Wetland Centre: Hobby over N and stooped into Harrod's Village, Kingfisher S over Sheltered Lagoon, numerous Swift feeding low (Martin Honey & E. Garcia) *Ornamental Canal: Coot brood, Egyptian Goose, 12 Tufted Duck. (Matt Reed). *Rainham Marshes: Quail still 13.30 (BirdGuides) called briefly 1315 and 1335 heard from both serin mound and footpath up ridge (Twitter) *Rotherhithe: 1st-summer Common Gull, Black-headed Gull, House Martin (Richard Bonser) *Roundwood Park (Willesden): 2 Swift, Goldcrest + 1 juv, 3 Pied Wagtail (2 juvs) (Charlie Farrell) *Staines Reservoirs: 1 Bar-tailed Godwit winter plum, 1 Curlew, 1 Green Sandpiper, 5 Ringed Plover, also briefly 2 Dunlin late am, on N basin. 2 Black-necked Grebe S bank of S basin. (Dominic Pia, Ken Purdey, Rob Innes, Dave Morris, Franko J Maroevic) + 2 Black Tern briefly 1525-1535 on south basin (Jim Sweetland); 4 Black Tern, Turnstone later (Twitter) *Surrey Water: Coot with two broods and two adults on nests (Matt Reed). *Wanstead Flats: 5 Lesser Whitethroat, Garden Warbler, Willow Warbler, pr of Reed Bunting, Linnet, 35 + Black-headed Gull south west (failed breeders presumably), Kestrel, Skylark, Meadow Pipit, 6 House Martin, 30 + Swift, Little Egret (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Tawny Owl calling 10pm, Little Egret, Kingfisher, 6 Great Crested Grebe, 2 Little Grebe, Pochard, Common Tern, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Reed Warbler, Kestrel, 6 + House Martin, 40 + Swift (Nick Croft/Tim Harris) *Wapping: c15 House Martin, with 4-5 visiting nests on apartment block on St Katherine's Way - regular nesting site. (Matt Reed). *Westborne Park: 2 Grey Wagtail, 2 Greylag Goose, 1 Swift (Charlie Farrell) *Wormwood Scrubs: c15 Swift, c10 Blackcap, 6 Common Whitethroat, 2 Chiffchaff, 1 Kestrel (Charlie Farrell) 'Friday 12th June 2015' *East India Dock Basin NR: Egyptian Goose 2, Shelduck 4, Black-headed Gull 43, Common Tern 18, Little Ringed Plover 1, Blackcap 3, Reed Warbler 3 pairs, Chiffchaff 1, Linnet 7 (N P Senior) *Hertford Union Canal: Moorhen brood, Coot with 2 broods and 2 on nests (Matt Reed). *Normand Park (Fulham): Pied Wagtail collecting food on bowling green (Nathalie Mahieu). *Regent's Canal, Limehouse - Kings Cross: Coot 12 broods & 12 nests, Moorhen 1 brood, Canada Goose 5 broods (2 at Mile End and 3 at Cambridge Heath), Mallard on nest, Mute Swan broods of 6 & 7 at Haggerston and Caledonian Road), Feral Pigeon nests under Cambridge Heath Rd bridge, Caledonian Rd bridge and railway bridge at Mile End, House Sparrow juvenile and nest in bushes at Cambridge Heath, Grey Wagtail juvenile at Mile End Lock * Roding Valley Park, Woodford Bridge: Linnet, Kestrel, over 30 Swifts, Whitethroat, Blackcap, 3 Pied Wagtails (Alan Hobson). *Southwark Park: 2 Egyptian Geese – no sign of young, Mistle Thrush, Blackcap, Stock Dove, male Sparrowhawk chased by Magpie, female Fox with 1 large pup (John Cadera) *Staines Reservoirs: 1 Oystercatcher, 1 Redshank, 5 Little Ringed Plover and 2 juvs on N basin. 2 Black-necked Grebe on S basin. Evng visit. (Franko J Maroevic) *Victoria Park: Egyptian Goose pair with just hatched brood, Little Grebe, Red-Crested Pochard, Cormorant, Mute Swan with two cygnets, Coot with 6 broods and 7 on nests, Moorhen with two broods (Matt Reed). *Walthamstow Reservoirs (Lockwood): pr Peregrine, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 4 Common Terns, c10 Sand Martin; East Warwick: 6 Common Terns on raft, numerous Gull chicks on island, Song Thrush, Mistle Thrush, Kestrel (Lol Bodini). Thursday 11th June 2015 *Brookmill Park: Mute Swan, Mandarin, 2 Stock Dove, Swift, 3 Blackcap, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam). * Chigwell (scrubland on southern fringes, just north of Woodford Bridge): Little Egret, Pheasant, Swift, Whitethroat, Blackcap, Long-tailed Tit (Alan Hobson). * Ewell Village: 3 Grey Wagtail (incl. 1 Juvenile), 3 Nuthatch, 3 Blackcap, 4 Herring Gull, 1 Black-headed Gull (first returning bird), 1 Greylag, 1 Greylag x Canada Goose hybrid, 1 Goldcrest (Neil Batten). * Kingston upon Thames: Common Buzzard high, from direction of Richmond Park over Ham Common/Ham Common heading towards Bushy Park at 1:00 pm. * Limehouse Basin: Coot brood, 2 Feral Pigeon nests (Matt Reed). * Millenium Park, Mile End: Two broods of Coot, one brood of Moorhen. (Matt Reed) * Mile End Ecology Pavilion: Coot brood, Green Woodpecker (Matt Reed). * Muswell Hill: Possible Honey Buzzard heading WNW at 1348, mobbed by Herring Gull. Not certain of ID, but worth looking out for. (Andrew Bailey) * Northaw Great Wood: 4 Marsh Tit including at least one, probably two juveniles (Robert Callf) * Olympic Park (Greenway): 4 Little Ringed Plover, 3 Sand Martin, Common Tern (JW Davies) *Osterley Park: Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Common Tern, 4 Cormorant, 4 Egyptian Goose, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Greenfinch, 2 Grey Heron, Greylag Goose with Canada Geese, 2 Herring Gull, 14+ Jackdaw, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3 Mandarin, 2 Mistle Thrush, 5+ Ring-necked Parakeet, 5 Swift (Richard Woolley). *Staines Reservoirs: 1 Greenshank, 1 Redshank, 5 Little Ringed Plover & 2 juvs, 10 Lapwing N basin evng. Also 3 Black-necked Grebe E bank of S basin mid am. (Ken Purdey, Dave Morris, Franko J Maroevic) *Trellick Tower 2 Peregrines one plucking prey possibly Feral or Wood Pigeon.NE side.(F.O'Sullivan) * Waltham Abbey: 4 House Martin collecting mud at Avey Lane Farm, and 7 House Martin around High Beech Riding Stables on Pynest Green Lane (Martin Shepherd). Wednesday 10th June 2015 *Brent Reservoir: 3 Little Ringed Plover, 3 male Lapwings, only 6 Common Terns (colony of up to 26 Terns spooked by pair of Peregrines and 2 Kites over rafts on Saturday, didn't want to return to rafts), 6 House Martins, 100+ Swifts, Garden Warbler, Grey Wagtail (Andrew Verrall) *St James's Park: Greylag Goose - now on fifth brood of the summer, Red Crested Pochard with third brood of the summer, Mallard brood. (Matt Reed) *Wanstead Flats: 2 Lesser Whitethroat, Willow Warbler, 3 singing Skylark, 2 singing Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, 20 + Swift, House Martin, 3 Pochard, 4 Little Grebe (2 young), Kestrel (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 2 singing Reed Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, 5 Great Crested Grebe, 4 Little Grebe, Little Egret, up to 5 Grey Wagtail, 10 Swift, 3 House Martin (Nick Croft) Tuesday 9th June 2015 *Brent Reservoir: (east marsh hide) 5 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Lapwing, 7 Common Tern, c80 Swift, 6+ House Martin, 2 Reed Warbler, Garden Warbler, Mute Swan + 8 Cygnets (Steve Blake) *East India Dock Basin NR: Shelduck 9, Tufted 6, Little Ringed Plover 1, Black-headed Gull 18, Common Tern 14, Cuckoo 1 male through south, Swift 4, Sand Martin 2, Grey Wagtail 1 female, Blackcap 4, Reed Warbler 5, Linnet 4 (N P Senior) *Foots Cray Meadows: Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, Stock Dove, Kingfisher, 6 Swift, 3 Swallow, 2 House Martin, Blackcap, Whitethroat, Garden Warbler, Chiffchaff (John Bushell & Conrad Ellam) Hi, Does your post for June 4th refer to Hilly Fields, Lewisham? -Robert Callf. The June 4th Flycatcher was seen in a private garden which backed on to Hilly Fields, Lewisham. I didn't see the bird, my name was added because I identified it from photographs i was shown. I was invited in to the garden on the 5th June but there was no sign of the bird (Conrad Ellam) Thanks for the clarification - Robert Callf *Margravine Cemetery: 6 Goldcrest young, Great Spotted Woodpecker young + male (Nathalie Mahieu). *Trent Park: 5 Treecreeper 2 adults, 3 juveniles Rough Lot (Robert Callf) 'Monday 8th June 2015' *Brent Reservoir: 3 m Lapwing, 2 Little Ringed Plover, Garden Warbler (Andrew Haynes). *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Cormorant, Mandarin, Swift, Song Thrush, Chiffchaff, 4+ Blackcap including at least 2 juveniles (Conrad Ellam) *Cranford Park: Little Egret, Hobby, 2 Swifts, Swallow , Common Whitethroat, Jay, Song Thrush,Green Woodpecker, 2 Chiffchaff, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Grey Heron, Buzzard over, Greenfinch, Ring Necked *Parakeets, Blackcap. (Sue Giddens) *Grand Union Canal(Westbourne Park) Family of Grey Wagtails Female hovering a few feet above water to catch insects to feed single juvenile.(F O'Sullivan) *Hackney: Peregrine flying west over central Hackney, fairly high (Tom Stuart) *Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: male Siskin in birches on Leyton Flats, Treecreeper, Nuthatch, 14 Swift (Stuart Fisher) *Southwark Park: pair Egyptian Geese with 2 young, pair Mute Swan with 6 young, Grey Heron (John Cadera) *Staines Reservoir:3 Black-Necked Grebe,3 Curlew,50+ House Martin,4 Little Ringed Plover,12 Ringed Plover.(Jim Sweetland) *Sutcliffe Park: 6 Reed Warbler, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Reed Bunting, Blackcap, Chiffchaff, 2 Willow Warbler, Whitethroat, 4 Stock Doves, Kestrel (P Kite) *Walthamstow Marshes: 7 Crossbill flew northeast, 2 Hobby, 3 Swallow (Jamie Partridge & Jonathan Nasir) 'Sunday 7th June 2015' *Brent Reservoir: 5 Little Ringed Plover, 4 Lapwing, Tawny Owl, Grey Wagtail collecting insects (Andrew Self, Roy Beddard, Andrew Haynes). *Forest Gate: Common Buzzard being mobbed by crows and gulls (Nick Croft) *Gallions Reach: Red Kite. Peregrine,2 House Martin. (Gary A James & Paul Davis). *Grand Union Canal (Westbourne Park): Grey Wagtail carrying food, Jay, 2 Greylag Geese, Coot nest (Matt Reed) *Hammersmith Park (White City): Pied Wagtail adult feeding two juveniles by pond. Moorhen on nest. (Matt Reed) *Kensal Green: Green Woodpecker at Saint Mary's Catholic Cemetery. (Matt Reed) *Kilburn: Feral Pigeon nest on Fordwych Road (Matt Reed). *Kingston Bridge: 10 Sand Martin, 2 House Martin, 4 Common Swift, 4 Black Headed Gull (Neil Batten). *Lea Valley - Cornmill Meadows (Waltham Abbey) - 2 calling m Cuckoo (1 seen), 5 Reed Bunting, Garden Warbler, Blackcap, Whitethroat, Reed Warbler, 6 Lapwing (Nigel May). *London Wetland Centre: 1st summer Caspian Gull Main Lake then to river, 2 Painted Lady moving N (R.Kaye) *Middlesex Filter Beds: singing Willow Warbler (Jonathan Nasir) *Old Oak Common: singing Chiffchaff, Common Whitethroat singing and flying between here and towards Willesden Junction (Matt Reed). *Pinner (HA5): Crossbill heard flying over late afternoon while I was goofing around on the PC - a rather "flimsy" garden tick (Jon Ridge). Solid enough for me (RF). *Richmond Park: 2 Red Kite NW, Buzzard (J.Wilczur) * Roding Valley Park at Woodford Bridge, and Redbridge Lakes: Kingfisher, 4 Reed Warblers, 2 Linnets, Chiffchaff, 2 Whitethroats, Stock Dove, around a dozen Swifts, Kestrel, 1 - 2 Lesser Black-backed Gulls, Blackcap (Alan Hobson). * Staines Reservoirs: 15 Ringed Plover, 5 Little Ringed Plover and 6 juvs, 1 Redshank, 7 Lapwing N basin. also 3 Black-necked Grebe close to causeway S basin and pair of Shelduck with 3 ducklings. (Rob Innes, Ken Purdey, Franko J Maroevic) * Totteridge Valley: 1 Grasshopper Warbler reeling very briefly this evening; recently fledged (as well as adult) Little Owls and Tawny Owls also heard (Ian Ellis). * Wanstead Flats: 3 singing Lesser Whitethroat, calling Garden Warbler, singing Willow Warbler, 4 House Martin, Swallow, 40 + Swift, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 2 singing Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail, 3 singing Skylark, f Reed Bunting carrying food, m Reed Bunting, Pochard (Nick Croft/Dan Hennessy) * Wanstead Park: 2 Lesser Whitethroat, Reed Warbler, Kingfisher, Little Egret, 4 Great Crested Grebe (pr with 2 young), 2 Little Grebe, Hobby, Sparrowhawk carrying food, Kestrel, 30 + Swift, House Martin, Grass Snake on Herony showing extremely well, up to 3 Painted Lady (Nick Croft) * Waterworks NR: 2 Common Buzzard (Jonathan Nasir) * White City: Grey Wagtail by Mitre Bridge over GU canal (Matt Reed). * Woodford Green: A retrospective female Red-footed falcon drifting North, filmed at 12.30pm, then ID'd from film clip in the evening. (Ken Murray) Saturday 6th June 2015 *Brent Reservoir: 2 Red Kites over at 08.40, pair of Peregrines, 4 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Lapwing & singing Willow Warbler - first of autumn; also first Large Skipper of year and Painted Lady (Andrew Self, Andrew Verrall, Roy Beddard) *Clapham Common: Singing Garden Warbler by Windmill Pub at 11am. (Mark H) *Cricklewood Broadway: Feral Pigeon nest in modern apartment block despite anti-pigeon spikes. (Matt Reed) *Eaton Park Road, N13: Little Egret flew E at around 16:00 (Katy McGilvray) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Little Ringed Plover - still on nest, 2 Redshank, a brood of 2+ Lapwing, 43+ Black-headed Gull nests also 40+ young, 7 Common Tern nests - all on shingle islands, Kingfisher (J.Wilczur); 8 Cetti's Warbler territories, 6 Reed Bunting territories (BENHG) 1 Hobby, 1 Peregrine, 3 almost fully fledged Lapwing chicks on wader scrape. Burnet Companion moth and Painted l;ady butterfly (Martin Honey & Angus Innes) *Millharbour E14 rooftop skywatch: 1 Red Kite West, 2 Common Buzzard west, 1 Hobby East briefly stooped at a female Peregrine (N P Senior) *Mudchute Park: 12 Swift, 1 Garden Warbler, 1 m Whitethroat, 1 Chiffchaff, 3 Painted Lady (N P Senior) *Monken Hadley Common: 2 Green Woodpecker, 5+ Great Spotted Woodpecker, 7 Nuthatch 3 adults, 4 juveniles, 6 Treecreeper 3 adults, 3 juveniles (Robert Callf) *Staines Moor: 1 Grasshopper Warbler still SE corner, showed well reeling mid morning though generally elusive and silent from late morning, 2+ Hobby, 3 Red Kite, 3+ Common Buzzard, 3 Redshank (including a highly territorial pair beside the Colne), 1 Lapwing, 1+ Little Egret, pr Shelduck, 2+ Common Tern, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Cetti's Warbler (Bonehead Ditch in NE corner), 3 Tufted Duck, 2 Egyptian Goose, 5 Linnet, 1 Sparrowhawk, 2+ Kestrel. Also Cinnabar moth. (Lee Dingain) *Staines Reservoirs: Red-necked Phalarope. '''Flew in high from SW @10.00 and lost to view. Relocated quickly among feeding Black-headed Gulls half way out on S basin. The gulls flew towards Eastern bank and it was left alone for a few minutes but not seen feeding. Sadly it flew up very high. Appeared to be going SE @10.20. 3 Black-necked Grebe W bank of S basin and a pair of Shelduck with 3 ducklings. 2 '''Avocet, 12 Ringed Plover still on N basin (Franko J Maroevic et al) *Stoneleigh KT17: 1 Red Kite low w. over Ardrossan Gardens 19:20. 1 Kestrel low w. over Stoneleigh Park Rd 19:30 (Neil Batten). *Wanstead Flats: Hobby, Kestrel, 50 + Swift, Sand Martin, 5 House Martin, Pochard, Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Painted Lady, Small Heath (Nick Croft/Tim Harris) Friday 5th June 2015 *Alexandra Park: 5 Jackdaws 1730 (Bob Watts) *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Mandarin, Stock Dove, 4 Swift, Song Thrush, 3 Blackcap, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Boxer's Lake, Enfield: 3 Common Pochard 2m 1f, 8 Tufted Duck 4m 4f, 2 Pied Wagtail adult female feeding juvenile (Robert Callf) *Canary Wharf, Middle dock: Great Black-Backed Gull (D Bates) *Charing Cross Station: Peregrine chasing three Feral pigeons low over the platforms this evening. All three pigeons seemed to get away! (Dave de Silva) *City: Black Redstart singing from crane above Bank of England (seen from Princes St) (G Sutton) *Covent Garden: House Sparrows appear to be breeding in ventilation blocks of Marks & Spencer opposite Covent Garden Tube in Long Acre: also heard in nearby Shelton Street (John Colmans) little playground off the south end of Drury Lane is also a good place for them. Simon Bradley *East India Dock Basin NR: 4 Shelduck, 1 Common Buzzard North, 1 Oystercatcher (Blackwall Beach), 1 Little Ringed Plover, 8 Common Tern, 4 Swifts West, 6 Reed Warblers (3 singing), 3 Blackcaps, 1 Chiffchaff (N P Senior) *Kentish Town; Reed Warbler singing in back gardens in Arctic St this morning (Pete Mantle) *London Wetland Centre: 2 adult Mediterranean Gulls circled over lake (Hugh Bradshaw) *Mudchute Park: 1 Common Buzzard South, 8 Swift, c18 House Martin, 1 Swallow West, 1 Spotted Flycatcher, 1 Garden Warbler, 4 Blackcap,1 m Whitethroat, 1 Reed Warbler, 1 Chiffchaff, 6 Monk Parakeet, 2 Linnet, 3 Painted Lady (N P Senior). *Uxbridge: Red Kite over Vine Street and High Street 10.30am (Alex Randall) *Victoria Park - West Lake: Sand Martin, Red-crested Pochard pair 2 young ducklings (Bob Watts) *Wanstead Flats: Buzzard sp north over Bush Wood and distant, Kestrel, 4-5 Lesser Whitethroat, Willow WArbler, 3 singing Skylark, 2 singing Meadow Pipit, 5 Little Grebe, m Pochard, Reed Bunting, Swallow, 5 House Martin, 20 + Swift (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Reed Warbler, pr Great Crested Grebe with 2 young, 3 Little Grebe, Little Egret, Grey Wagtail, 50 + Swift, House Martin, m Pochard (Nick Croft) Thursday 4th June 2015 *Alexandra Park: Reed Warbler singing in cow parsley from large mound SE of cricket pitches 0640 at least (Bob Watts) *Bermondsey: 9 fledged House Sparrow, 3 fledged Great Tit (John Cadera) *Betchworth Quarry: 2 Bee-eaters flew west 1305 (David Stubbs per DMH (TQ207516) *Bow, Three Mills: Great Crested Grebe, Common Tern, 4 Sand Martin (JW Davies) *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Mute Swan, Mandarin, Swift, Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes: 3 Little Egret, 2 Cuckoo (one at reed warbler nest), 4 Skylark, 8 House Martin, Swallow, 11 Reed Warbler, 3 Cetti's Warbler, 6 Blackcap, Lesser Whitethroat, 14 Common Whitethroat, 2 Reed Bunting, 3 Corn Bunting, Green Hairstreak butterfly. (Ralph Todd) *Crossness: 30 Gadwall, 16 Shelduck, Marsh Harrier (male), 3 Oystercatcher, 3 Common Tern, Lapwing (pair), Sedge Warbler, 5 Reed Warbler, Blackcap, 3 Cetti's Warbler, (Ralph Todd) *Ewell Village: 1 Blackcap, 2 Grey Heron, 1 Greylag, 1 Greylag x Canada Goose Hybrid (Neil Batten) *Hilly Fields: Spotted Flycatcher, also in private garden abutting the park (Tom Moulton, Conrad Ellam, Rachel Mooney) [Which Hilly Fields does this refer to, please? Robert Callf. The one in Lewisham; the other one is listed in the LBR gazetteer as Hilly Fields Park. TM] *Margravine Cemetery: 3+ Goldcrest fledglings (Nathalie Mahieu). *Redbridge Lakes and Roding Valley Park, Woodford Bridge: Little Egret, 2 Reed Warblers, Kestrel, 2 Sparrowhawks (one hunting high, one low), Common Tern, Jay, 2 Whitethroats, Chiffchaff, Blackcap (Alan Hobson) *Richmond Park: 1 Common Buzzard flew high NE 11.37am. (Franko J Maroevic) *Snaresbrook: 2+ Treecreeper (Gilbert's Slade) presumably a family group (Stuart Fisher) *Staines Reservoirs: 2 Sanderling, 5 Ringed Plover, 3 Little Ringed Plover N basin. 3 Black-necked Grebe NW corner of S basin in evng, Shelduck pair with 3 ducklings; was 5 originally. (Franko J Maroevic) *St James's Park: White-fronted Goose x Bar-headed goose hybrid and Bar-headed Goose with hybrid gosling, also House Martin (Andrew Self) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: Little Ringed Plover around east res, f Reed Bunting + 2 juvs (TeRNS) *Trent Park: Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Song Thrush, 2 Blackcap, 3 Common Whitethroat, 8 Common Swift, 3 Chiffchaff, Garden Warbler, 4 Swallow, Drake Mandarin, 2 Stock Dove, Hobby, Common Blue, Small Heath. ( Pete Lowman) *Wanstead Flats: f Northern Wheatear (latest ever spring bird), 4 Lesser Whitethroat (inc. fledged young), 2 Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, Swallow, 4 occupied House Martin nests + 1 being built, 10 Swift, 2 singing Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, 3 singing Skylark (Nick Croft/Tim Harris/Neil Preston) *Whitings Hill/Arkley South Fields: Evening dog walk produced 30+Swifts, many Swallows hawking insects over Rapeseed field, Buzzard in dead tree, Whitethroat, Blackcap and a Hobby flying over my head ! (David Martens) Wednesday 3rd June 2015 *Bermondsey: 07:30 Reed Warbler herd singing in a Horse Chestnut Tree in St John's Churchyard by Druid Street. (Richard Green) *Clissold Park, N16: Pochard broods of 3 + 5, 8 Mute Swan cygnets, 3 Egyptian goslings (TeRNS) *East India Dock Basin: 4 Shelduck, 4 Common Tern, 1 Lesser Black Backed Gull, 1 Herring Gull, 30 Black Headed Gull, Tufted Duck, Grey Heron, 3 Starling, 3 Mallard, Mallard x Shoveler hybrid, Reed Warbler singing (Mark Wardman) *Gospel Oak: C.Buzzard N over Estelle Rd towards Heath at 1550 (Pete Mantle) *Kilburn: 10 Swifts, with 1-2 birds entering eves on Maygrove Road and 1-2 on Fordwych Road (Matt Reed). *Lodge Farm, Epping Green (TL 298 066): 1 Red Kite (Clive Herbert) *Regent's Canal: Coot with two broods and one on nest, 3 Mandarin, 5 Canada Goose (Matt Reed). *Richmond Park: male Wheatear (J.Few per JW) *St James's Park: Greylag Goose now on 4th brood of year (Matt Reed). *Sutcliffe Park: 4 Reed Warbler, Whitethroat, Blackcap, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Mute Swans(sadly only 5 cygnets left), Little Grebe, Banded Demoiselle, Tortoise Shield bug, 2 Terrapins on raft. (P Kite) * Tottenham Court Road: Grey Wagtail (first one I've seen in urban central London) by American Church (Alan Hobson). (Surprisingly frequent around TCR, Regents St, Covent Garden over the last 5 years - Paul Hyland). (Often seen when I lived off Tottenham Court Rd 1990-2008; seem to favour flat roofs with pools of rainwater; similarly I've seen Pied Wagtails on the flooded gravel sports pitch at Triangle Field, Tooting Bec Common. Nick Granger-Taylor.) Scarce but widespread breeder (and winterer) in central London - adults seen feeding newly-fledged young everywhere from building ledges in Millbank to lake shorelines in Marylebone; probably worth a House_Sparrow-style study. * Totteridge ( from Church to Darlands Lake): Little Owl, 4 Chiffchaff, 3 Common Whitethroat, 2 G S Woodpecker, 7 Stock Dove, 7 Common Swift, Garden Warbler, 2 Swallow, Pair of Bullfinch,Common Buzzard, 4 Blackcap. (Pete Lowman and Bob Husband) *Wanstead Flats: 3 Lesser Whitethroat, Garden Warbler, Willow Warbler, 3 Skylark, Meadow Pipit, 2 Pied Wagtail, 60 + Swift (including one showing extensive white on throat to breast and on underwing), Sand Martin, 3 House Martin, 3 Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, Reed Bunting (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Reed Warbler, Great Crested Grebe (still with 2 young), 2 Little Grebe, Little Egret, Kestrel, 30 + Swift, House Martin (Nick Croft) *Totteridge Valley: 2 Garden Warbler, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Common Buzzard, Kestrel, 2 House Martin, 6 Swallow, 23 Swift plus usual common warblers (John Colmans) Tuesday 2nd June 2015 *Kilburn: Song Thrush by St Cuthbert's Chuch. (Matt Reed) *Staines Reservoir: Arctic Tern & 4 Sanderling (Birdguides) Monday 1st June 2015 *Alexandra Park: 35+ Swift , 8+ House Martin Wood Green Res 1800 (Bob Watts) *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Mandarin, Swift, Song Thrush, Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *Grovelands Park: Cuckoo singing male 12:25, 18 Mandarin Duck 4m 3f and two broods of ducklings (7 + 4 ducklings) (Robert Callf) *East India Dock Basin: Common Sandpiper, Little Ringed Plover, Swift west, 4 Common Tern, 2 Egyptian Goose, 4 Shelduck, Tufted Duck, 28 Canada Goose, Reed Warbler singing (John Archer, Jo Dowle) *Snaresbrook Crown Court: Firecrest singing briefly early am (Stuart Fisher) *Pinner: Hobby over at 11:00, young Great Spotted Woodpecker being fed by adult from bird feeder (Richard Francis). *St James's Park: Pochard female with 3 ducklings, Moorhen juvenile, Ross's Goose pair with gosling (Matt Reed) *Thamesmead (Morrisons Lake):Reed Warbler,Cettis Warbler,Grey Wagtail, Turtle Dove(In Flight), Songthrush, Swift(6), Sand Martin, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Whitethroat, (George Kalli) *Wanstead Flats: Lesser Whitethroat, Garden Warbler, Willow Warbler, 3 Swallow, 7 House Martin, 20 + Swift, 2 Kestrel, m Reed Bunting (Nick Croft) Archived News LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}